The True Monster
by namikazelucifer007
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya, tapi mereka tidak pernah tau jika orang yang mereka anggap lemah sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan.
1. Chapter 1

**...The True Monster…**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Rated:** M

 **Warn:** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), AU, alur berantakan, OOC, Bahasa gak baku, Isekai..

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya, tapi mereka tidak pernah tau jika orang yang mereka anggap lemah sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sihir, siapa yang tidak mengenal yang namanya sihir di zaman modern ini, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu saat para manusia hidup dengan bayang ketakutan akan namanya monster. Muncul seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang melindungi para manusia lainnya. Sosok yang diketahui sebagai Hagoromo Otsutsuki kemudian mengajari para manusia sebuah kemampuan yang tersembunyi di dalam diri manusia, kemampuan yang kini disebut sebagai **Energi Sihir** atau **Mana**.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, semua negara di berbagai belahan dunia mulai menyutujui tentang penggunaan sihir untuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari, karena pengguna sihir semakin meningkat semua negara setuju untuk membangun sekolah khusus untuk para pengguna sihir.

… **xxXxx** …

Seorang pemuda yang berumur 18 tahun dengan surai kuning cerah terlihat menghela nafas.

"Oh ayolah Ayah pasti bercanda kan?".Ucap pemuda tersebut kepada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui Hadphone sambil melihat ke arah surat yang berada ditangannya.

"Ayah tidak bercanda Naruto, kau harus masuk ke sekolah itu karena ini juga permintaan dari ibumu yang ingin kau menjadi yang terhebat di masa depan".Ucap orang yang dipanggil ayah oleh pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau ibu juga berkeinginan seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak akan menunjukan kekuatan ku terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik nak kami menyayangimu"

"Cih, merepotkan sekali"

Melihat kembali surat yang ada ditangannya, pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas lelah, mengapa dia mendapatkan surat pindah ke Tokyo Akademi?, bukankah Tokyo Akademi merupakan salah satu sekolah sihir elit yang ada di Jepang?.

'Biarlah siapa tau disana ada yang menarik, dan sepertinya **dia** juga sekolah disana'

"Lebih baik aku tidur, pasti besok pagi Kakashi-Nii"

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidur, Naruto langsung pergi menuju kamarnya untuk langsung tidur setelah meletakan surat kepindahan sekolahnya.

"Kita akan segera bertemu hime, dan aku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan kepindahan ku".Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum membayangkan wajah terkejut milik seseorang yang berharga baginya.

… **xxXxx** …

 **Duk.. Duk..**

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar".Ucap Naruto sedikit jengkel karena tamunya menggedor pintu apartementnya.

'Sialan, apa orang ini tidak tau yang namanya bel?'

 **Cklekk..**

Ketika membuka pintu Naruto dapat melihat Kakashi yang tengah memberikan eye smile kepadanya.

"Ohayou Naruto, kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?".Tanya Kakashi

"Ohayou gundul mu, bisakah kau memencet bel, bukan menggedor pintu apartement milikku?".Ucap Naruto agak sedikit jengkel.

"Maaf maaf, ku kira kau masih tertidur tadi maka dari itu aku lebih memilih untuk menggedor pintu apartement milik mu, tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun".Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Kita berangkat sekarang, ambil barang-barang mu"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil barang-barang milikku".Ucap Naruto dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya yang akan dibawa.

.

.

"Oh iya Naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu".Tanya Kakashi dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun.

"Hmm, kau ingin bertanya apa padaku Kakashi-Nii"

"Mengapa kau ingin masuk ke Tokyo Akademi?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk kesana, tetapi Ayah dan Ibu memaksaku untuk masuk ke sekolah elit itu"

"Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin orang sepertimu akan menerima permintaan seperti itu dengan mudah"

"Lagi pula, aku menyetujui permintaan Ayah dan Ibu karena pasti aka nada hal menarik disana"

"Haahh, kau ini Naruto selalu saja begitu"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kakashi karena matanya terfokus melihat seorang gadis seumuran denganya yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yang sedang melihat kesana kemari dengan kebingungan.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu sempat melihat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian gadis itu menghapiri Naruto untuk dimintai pertolongan.

"Ano, sumimasen, kereta yang akan pergi ke Tokyo berangkat pukul berapa?"

"Hn, jam 1".

'Ugh, dinginnya'

"Arigatou, etto…"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

"Arigatou, Namikaze-san, dan perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata yoroshiku Naminake-san".Ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu kepada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan enggan oleh Naruto.

"Hn".Balas Naruto.

"Apa kau juga akan menuju ke Tokyo Namikaze-san?"

"Hn"

"Aku anggap itu iya"

'Haahh, kau tidak pernah berubah sama sekali Naruto, selalu dingin kepada orang lain'.Batin Kakashi sambil menghela nafas ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah kepada orang lain.

… **xxXxx** …

"Dasar orang-orangan sawah sialan".Umpat Naruto dengan kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan Kakashi yang menghilang tiba-tiba, dan sialnya lagi dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk sama sekali.

'Sialan, karena sibuk mencari orang itu aku sampai tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk'

Entah Kami-sama masih sayang kepadanya atau memang keberuntungannya, dia melihat masih ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong, tanpa basa basi lagi segera dia menduduki tempat itu tanpa menyadari siapa yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

Hinata melihat kearah luar melalui jendela yang berada disamping kanannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa kursi kosong yang disebelah kirinya telah ditempati oleh seseorang. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa tempat itu telah di tempati orang lain, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Namikaze-san".Kaget Kushina karena yang menempati tempat kosong disebelahnya adalah pemuda yang ia temui tadi.

"Hn, Hyuga-san"

"Cukup Hinata saja Namikaze-san, aku tidak nyaman dengan keformalan"

"Hn, begitu juga dengan ku"

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun"

"Yo Naruto ternyata kau ada disini, aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana".Ucap Kakashi dengan tetap memberikan eye smile miliknya.

"Dari mana saja kau Kakashi-nii, aku dari tadi mencari mu sampai hampir tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk".Balas Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Gomen ne Naruto tadi ketika aku ingin naik ke dalam gerbong, aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan".

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar alasan konyol Kakashi hanya bisa sweetdrop, seketika terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang mereka tumpangin akan segera berangkat.

"Baiklah, karena kereta akan segera berangkat maka aku akan kembali ke gerbong belakang".

"Hn"

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah akan kelakuan Kakashi.

"Ne, Naruto-kun dia itu siapa?.Tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Dia adalah adik angkat Ayahku"

"Souka, kalau boleh tau ada urusan apa kau pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Sekolah"

"Kau sekolah di Tokyo?"

"Ya, Tokyo Akademi lebih tepatnya"

"Berarti kita sama, aku juga murid yang pindah sekolah ke Tokyo Academi"

"Kau benar"

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun"

"Hn"

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Tokyo, badanku rasanya pegal sekali karena perjalanan dari Konoha ke Tokyo" Ucap Hinata sambil merengangkan tubuhnya, Naruto hanya diam tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Naruto-kun, supir keluarga Hyuga sudah tiba"

"Hn"

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto langsung mencari Kakashi untuk segera pergi ke hotel yang telah dipesan, Namun lagi-lagi Kakashi menghilang entah kemana dan itu membuat Naruto kembali jengkel.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil handphone yang berada di kantung celananya dan langsung menghubungi Kakashi.

"Moshi-Moshi, ada apa Naruto".Jawab suara orang yang terdengar dari seberang.

" Moshi-Moshi Kakashi-nii, kau ada dimana?, aku menunggu mu di depan stasiun"

"Gomen Naruto, aku tidak bisa mengantar mu ke hotel karena aku memiliki urusan yang penting, alamat hotel mu akan ku kirimkan lewat pesan dan besok pagi kau akan aku jemput"

"Ck, baiklah"

 **Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..**

Naruto langsung memutuskan panggilan dan langsung bergegas pergi ke hotel yang telah dipesan, dengan berbekal alamat yang dikirimkan oleh Kakashi, Naruto langsung menaiki sebuah taxi agar lebih cepat sampat dihotel.

… **xxXxx** …

"Hoaamm, apa kita harus berangkat sepagi ini Kakashi-nii?",Tanya Naruto sambil menguap dengan lebar.

"Ya, karena kau harus menemui kepala sekolah disana"

"Haahh, baiklah meskipun akan sedikit merepotkan"

Setelah sampai di Tokyo Akademi Kakashi langsung mengantar Naruto menemui kepala sekolah Tokyo Akademi yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Silahkan masuk".Ucap seorang wanita yang berada di dalam.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama, saya membawa murid pindahan yang dimaksudkan"

"Oh ternyata kau Kakashi, jadi ini murid pindahan itu".Ucap wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu sambil melihat kearah naruto dengan tatapan mata yang meremehkan.

"Benar Tsunade sama"

"Kalau begitu urusanmu telah selesai Kakashi-sensei, kau bisa kembali mengajar"

"Baik Tsunade-sama, kalau begitu permisi".Ucap Kakashi sambil undur diri untuk kembali mengajar karena sudah 3 hari dia tidak mengajar.

"Jadi nama mu Naruto?".Tanya Tsunade sambil terus menatap remeh kepada Naruto.

"Benar Tsunade-sama".Balas Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Kau ditempatkan di Kelas 1B, tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan pengecekan tipe sihir dan Orochimaru-sensei yang akan megeceknya secara langsung"

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

"Mari ikut aku Naruto-kun, kita akan mengecek tipe sihir mu".Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mata yang mirip seperti ular.

"Hn"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah Naruto langsung mengikuti pria yang memiliki nama Orochimaru itu untuk melakukan pengecekan tipe sihir di dalam laboratorium.

.

.

"Baiklah bocah, sekarang masuk lah kedalam ruangan itu".Ucap Orochimaru sambil menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan yang bertulis kan test room.

Tanpa banyak protes naruto langsung memasuki ruangan yang berukuran 5x5 meter itu, ketika didalam ruangan naruto dapat melihat sebuah kursi yang dipasangi dengan kabel-kabel kecil yang tersambung dengan komputer miliknya.

"Duduklah disana dan lakukan perintah ku"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru.

 **Jleb.. Jleb..**

Tanpa aba-aba kabel-kabel yang sebanyak 6 berbeda warna tersebut langsung menancap di lengan kanan dan kiri Naruto, tapi anehnya Naruto tidak merasa sakit dia hanya merasa seperti disuntik.

"sekarang alirkan energi sihir milikmu".Perintah Orochimaru, dan langsung Naruto alirkan energy sihir yang dimilikinya.

 **Ptass..**

Kabel berwarna putih, hijau, biru, merah, dan hitam, putus secara bersamaan hingga menyisakan kabel berwarna ungu yang masih menancap pada lengan kanan Naruto.

Orochimaru yang melihat ke lima kabel yang terputus langsung mencoret nama **Teleportation Magic, Healing Magic, Body Magic, Element Magic, dan Dark Magic** , ia lalu menghela nafas karena murid baru itu hanya mempunyai **Dimension Maker.**

'Haahh, kukira dia mempunyai tipe sihir yang hebat, ternyata dia hanya memiliki sihir dimensi'.Batin Orochi yang sedikit kasihan pada Naruto.

"Selamat gaki, kau mempunyai tipe sihir Dimension maker".Ucap Orochi sedikit mengasihani.

"Memangnya kegunaan dari sihir Dimension maker apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"yah bisa dibilang tipe sihir mu hanya berguna untuk men-support teman mu agar mereka bisa bertarung di area yang menguntungkan mereka"

"Nah sekarang kau bisa langsung ke kelasmu, apakah kau tau kelas mu dimana?"

"Aku tahu sensei, aku melewatinya tadi bersama Kakashi-sensei saat ingin keruangan kepala sekolah"

"Kalau begitu silahkan ke kelamu Namikaze-kun"

"Ha'i, arigatou sensei".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk sesaat, setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari laboratorium itu untuk menuju kelasnya.

Ketika ia telah sampai di depan kelasnya, dia langsung mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut yang tak lama langsung dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai wali kelasnya.

"Ha'i', ada yang bisa saya bantu?".Ucap sensei tersebut.

"Saya adalah Murid baru yang kemarin pindah sensei"

"Oh ternyata kau orangnya, kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar sampai sensei panggil"

"Ha'i, sensei"

"Nah anak-anak, kalian mendapat seorang teman baru, Namikaze-san silahkan masuk".Ucap sensei tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang sensei, Naruto langsung memasuki kelas tersebut, banyak diantara mereka yang memperhatikan dirinya, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit risih.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san"

"KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: huaah ini adalah fict pertama ku yang terinspirasi dari fict **School Of Magic** milik **Al – kun666** senpai.

Silahkan berikan tanggapan tentang fict pertamaku apapun itu bentuknya, akan saya terima apa adanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**...The True Monster…**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Rated:** M

 **Warn:** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), AU, alur berantakan, OOC, Bahasa gak baku, Isekai..

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Kushina

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya, tapi mereka tidak pernah tau jika orang yang mereka anggap lemah sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Previous : "Nah anak-anak, kalian mendapat seorang teman baru, Namikaze-san silahkan masuk".Ucap sensei tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang sensei, Naruto langsung memasuki kelas tersebut, banyak diantara mereka yang memperhatikan dirinya, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit risih.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san"

"KAU!"

Chapter 2

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ehem!, Uzumaki Kushina, tolong jangan berteriak karena kita sedang dalam jam pelajaran" ucap sensei tersebut dengan sedikit kesal karena teriakan seorang perempuan berambut merah.

"Gomenasai, Shizuka-sensei" ucap Kushina tersebut dengan nada menyesal.

"Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan perkenalan dirimu Namikaze-san"

"Hn, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto singkat,padat,dan jelas.

Sang sensei dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop ketika mendengar Naruto yang hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja.

'Kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto-kun, tapi kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau pindah kemari tanpa mengabari ku terlebih dahulu' batin Kushina.

"Baiklah jika sudah selesai, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong yang berada di sebelah gadis yang berteriak tadi"

"Hn"

'Dasar murid kurang ajar' batin sang sensei yang bertambah jengkel dengan sikap dingin Naruto.

Saat Naruto telah duduk di kursinya dia ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh perempuan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Naruto

"Saat istirahat aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan mu NA~RU~TO-kun" ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum yang sangat manis bagi orang lain, tetapi bagi Naruto senyum itu adalah senyum yang mengerikan.

'Oh sial, pasti akan ada hal yang merepotkan nanti'

"Baiklah hime, kita bicara dimana?"

"Diatap sekolah"

"Namikaze-san dan Uzumaki-san, kalau kalian masih ingin berbicara sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar" ucap Shizuka dengan menahan emosi.

"Tidak sensei, gomenansai" ucap mereka berdua.

"Baik, kita lanjut kan pelajaran kia yang tertunda tadi, seperti yang sensei jelaskan tadi sihir memiliki 6 tipe yaitu : Pertama Teleportation Magic, sesuai dengan namanya sihir ini adalah sihir teleportasi, sihir ini memiliki prinsip ruang dan waktu, orang yang memiliki sihir dapat berteleportasi kemana saja sesuka hati mereka, dan juga saat dalam pertarungan jika sihir ini digunakan dengan benar maka akan membuat musuh kesulitan untuk menghadapinya. Setiap orang yang menguasai sihir ini memiliki cara berteleportasi yang berbeda, ada yang masih menggunakan matra, ada pula yang hanya perlu berkonsentrasi itu semua tergantung dengan penguasaan sihir ini, tetapi sihir ini juga sangat berbahaya, jika kalian tidak fokus saat menggunakan sihir ini maka kau dapat terjebak di dimensi ruang dan waktu. Sejauh ini hanya satu orang yang bisa mencapai tingkat tinggi dalam sihir ini, dia adalah **Kiiroi Senkou**. Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas asli **Kiiroi Senkou** ini, karena setiap beraksi dia selalu menyembunyikan penampilannya.

Kedua Healing Magic, sihir ini adalah sihir penyembuh, sihir ini lumayan sulit untuk dikuasai karena membutuhkan pengendalian sihir yang baik dalam menggunakannya, sihir ini jarang digunakan didalam pertempuran karena sulit untuk menguasainya, biasanya sihir ini hanya bisa bekerja jika kita menyembuhkan orang dari dekat, tetapi jika seseorang sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi maka orang itu bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dari jarak jauh, dan juga katanya sihir ini dapat membuatmu menjadi abadi jika mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Salah satunya adalah Tsunade-sama, bisa dibilang beliau sudah memasteri magic ini, tidak heran kalau beliau dikenal sebagai Healer terbaik masa ini.

Ketiga Element Magic, sihir ini merupakan sihir umum dan paling banyak penggunanya dan sangat sering digunakan dalam pertempuran, sihir ini memiliki beberapa jenis element seperti Api, air, petir, tanah, dan udara. Sama seperti teleportation magic, sihir ini memerlukan mantra yang panjang untuk serangan yang kuat, tapi ada beberapa orang yang bisa menggunakan serangan kuat dengan menggunakan mantra yang pendek. Sihir ini juga lebih mudah dipelajari dari pada sihir lainnya.

Ke empat Body Magic, sihir ini merupakan sihir yang jarang dimiliki tetapi sangat mudah untuk dikuasai seperti element magic, sihir ini berguna untuk meningkatkan serangan dan pertahan, dikatakan jika sihir ini mencapai tingkat tertinggi orang yang memiliki sihir ini tidak bisa dibunuh oleh apapun, kecuali pengguna sihir ini mati karena penyakit atau racun

Kelima Dark Magic, Dark Magic atau biasa dibilang sihir kegelapan, tipe sihir ini adalah yang paling kuat diantara tipe sihir lainnya, karena kau bisa membangkitkan 1 pleton pasukan undead untuk menyerang, jika seseorang yang memiliki tipe sihir ini dan orang itu telah mencapai tingkat tertinggi maka dia dapat menghidupkan orang atau makhluk yang sudah mati dan mengambil jiwa lawannya. Tetapi ada resiko yang besar pula jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir ini, sihir ini akan menguasai diri kalian dan menghisap nyawa kalian.

Ke enam Dimension Magic atau sihir dimensi, sihir ini adalah sihir yang paling lemah dari ke lima sihir lainnya karena pengguna sihir ini hanya bisa membuat sebuah dimensi sesuka hati mereka, sihir ini tidak bisa melakukan serangan maka dari itu sihir ini lebih condong kearah support. Karena pengguna sihir ini hanya mampu membuat dimensi yang cocok untuk menguntungkan tim miliknya dalam pertempuran" Jelas Shizuka-sensei panjang lebar dan di dengarkan dengan baik oleh para murid yang ada.

"Baiklah apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?"

"Saya ingin bertanya sensei, apakah Dimension magic berbahaya jika telah mencapai tingkat tertinggi?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Hm. Untuk itu sensei juga kurang tahu karena tidak ada catatan bahwa pengguna dimension magic pernah mencapai tinggkat tertinggi"

"Hahaha berarti pengguna sihir dimension magic itu hanya orang lemah, bukan begitu Namikaze?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada yang sombong.

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Jirobo lontarkan kepadanya, karena baginya membalas ucapan orang seperti Jirobo hanya membuang-buang tenaga yang dia miliki.

"Apa maksudmu Jirobo? Kenapa kau mengira bahwa Namikaze itu pengguna dimension magic?"

"Aku tau, karena ketika aku smp aku satu sekolah dengannya, dan kau tau dia hanya seorang pecundang yang tidak berani melawan saat diganggu oleh orang lain. Bukankah itu artinya dia lemah?" ucap pemuda sombong yang kita ketahui bernama Jirobo.

"Kau ada benarnya juga kawan"

"Hahaha".

'Haahh'

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah karena bertemu kembali dengan si bodoh Jirobo, kalu kalian bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya bodoh itu karena dia hanya seorang manusia yang tidak bisa berpikir, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan sihirnya yang tidak seberapa itu. Jika saja aku tidak memutuskan untun menyembunyikan kekuatan milikku maka dia sudah kulempar ke dalam salah satu dimensi milikku.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Cukup!, Jirobo kau sudah keterlaluan kalau kau masih bertingkah sepeti itu lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkannya kepada Tsunade-sama. Bisa kupastikan bahwa Tsunade-sama tidak akan senang dengan laporan tentang dirimu, kau mengerti?" Ucap Shizuka dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Ck, baik Shizuka-sensei aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali"

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda"

... **xxXxx**...

"Baik anak-anak pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini, sensei harap kalian siap dengan ulangan yang akan sensei adakan minggu depan, kalau begitu kalian boleh istirahat" ucap Shizuka sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan protesan dari para muridnya.

Setelah kepergian sang sensei Kushina segera mengajak Naruto ke atap untuk meminta penjelasan kepadanya, selama perjalanan mereka menuju atap mereka medengar siswa dan siswi lainnya sedang membicarakan Naruto. Ternyata bertia tentang sihir yang dimiliki oleh Naruto menyebar dengan cepat.

"Hei, bukankah orang itu yang katanya mempunyai sihir dimensi?"

"kau benar, sayang sekali orang setampan itu harus memiliki sihir yang lemah"

"Aku juga sependapat terhadapmu, lagipula kenapa perempuan itu mau berjalan dengan orang yang lemah seperti dia"

"Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku akan sadari tempatku berada"

"Ya, dia hanya orang rendahan yang tidak mengetahui tempat yang pantas untuknya"

"Huft, ini semua pasti kerjaan dari teman smp mu dulu Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina pada Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Hn, biarkan saja"

Kushina yang merasa terganggu mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang merendahkan Naruto, tidak terima jika orang yang dicintainya direndahkan dan dihina seperti itu. Baru saja Kushina akan membuat perhitungan dengan murid itu sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya, Kushina dapat melihat bahwa Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan dia melarang dirinya untuk member pelajaran kepada murid itu.

'Haahh, aku bingung dengan Naruto-kun mengapa dia bisa sabar dengan seluruh hinaan itu, tapi karena sifatnya itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada dirinya' batin kushina.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di atap sekolah dan Kushina langsung saja menatap tajam pada Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Sekarang jelaskan, mengapa kau pindah kemari?"

"Baiklah, aku pindah kemari karena permintaan dari Ayah dan Ibuku"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengabari ku?"

"Hn, hanya ingin memberikan mu kejutan"

"Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku" ucap Kushina sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Mana mungkin aku melupakan mu"

Wajah Kushina tiba-tiba memerah karena mendengar kata-kata Naruto bahwa dia mencintainya.

"Se-sebaiknya kita segera makan, karena waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap Kushina dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wanita yang dicintainya memerah, dia hanya menuruti perkataan Kushina yang mengajaknya untuk segera memakan bekal yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Setelah selesai memakan bekal yang mereka bawa, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kelas tetapi belum sempat masuk ke kelas tangan Kushina di tarik dengan paksa oleh seorang siswa dan itu membuat Kushina hampir terjatuh jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Arigatou"

"Hn, Hei kau. Apa maksud mu menarik tangannya?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kepada orang itu.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menjauhkan dia dari orang lemah seperti dirimu Pecundang"

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Heh, lebih baik kau bersama kami Kushina-chan dari pada kau bersama dengan orang lemah sepertinya"

"Lepaskan tangannya, kalau tidak"

"Heh, Kalau tidak apa pecundang? Kau ingin memukul ku? Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku adalah Houzuki Suigetsu pemilik sihir element, kau ingin mencari gara-gara denganku?"

"Lepaskan tangannya sebelum kesabaranku habis" ucap Naruto dengan nada berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan kubuat menyesal"

"Uhhh, aku takut. Heh aku tidak akan pernah takut kepadamu pecundang lemah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja? Kau dan aku, kita akan bertanding jika kau menang aku dan teman-teman ku tidak akan pernah menggangu kalian lagi, dan jika kau kalah maka Kushina akan menjadi milikku"

Naruto dan kushina terkejut mendengar taruhan yang diusulkan oleh Suigetsu, Naruto hanya melihat ke arah Kushina yang terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, kita akan bertanding tapi ingat untuk memegang janjiu mu"

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan ingkar janji" ucap Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Kutunggu kau di Arena 4 sepulang sekolah, jangan coba-coba kabur pecundang"

"Hn, aku tidak akan kabur dari orang sepertimu"

"Bagus, mari kita pergi teman-teman"

"Kau akan jadi milikku Kushina-chan" ucap Suigetsu pada Kushina sebelum pergi bersama kelompoknya meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina sendiri.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, meskipun didalam mimpimu siluman hiu" balas Kushina dengan pedas.

… **xxXxx** …

Berita tentang pertarungan antara Naruto dan Suigetsu menyebar dengan cepat, tidak tanggung-tanggung arena pertandingan terlihat dipenuhi oleh para murid maupun guru yang ingin melihat pertarungan keduanya, mereka penasaran akan seorang pengguna sihir dimensi melawan pengguna sihir element.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang lorong yang ia lalui, menuju sumber cahaya yang berada di ujung sana. Setelah keluar dari lorong yang ia lalui tadi, Naruto dapat melihat tangga yang menuju tempat tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Sorot yang serius sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa di pertandingan ini akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga pecundang, kupikir kau sudah lari dari pertadingan ini" ucap Suigetsu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hn" ucapan Suigetsu hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh sang Namikaze muda.

"Sialan kau pecundang, akan kuhancurkan kau disini"

"Hentikan itu! Sudah cukup kalian basa-basinya" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut putih jabrik.

"Siapa kau! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan si lemah itu"

"Aku adalah Jiraiya, aku adalah Wakil kepala sekolah disekolah ini, dan aku juga yang akan menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan ini"

"Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang pertandingan ini, disini kalian dapat mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Seseorang dikatakan kalah jika dia menyerah, terbunuh, atau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, keluarkan semua yang kalian punya dan bertandinglah dengan sportif. Kalian mengerti?" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Baiklah, pertarungan dimulai"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Yosh ini dia Chapter 2, untuk pertandingan Naruto lawan Suigetsu di chap 3 yo..

Untuk kalian yang telah mereiview di chapter sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih, terutama untuk **Apocalypse of Yami, Uzunami1, Fahzi Luchifer** karena kalian telah memberikan saran yang sangat berguna bagi saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan juga special thanks untuk senpai saya yang ada di grup FNI. Mungkin jika bukan karena bantuan dia story ini tidak akan pernah ada, dan tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Jangan lupa buat review setelah membaca karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk kami para author.

 **Next Chap** : Element Magic VS Dimension Maker.


	3. Chapter 3

**...The True Monster…**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Rated:** M

 **Warn:** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), AU, alur berantakan, OOC, Bahasa gak baku..

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Kushina

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya, tapi mereka tidak pernah tau jika orang yang mereka anggap lemah sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Previous : "Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang pertandingan ini, disini kalian dapat mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Seseorang dikatakan kalah jika dia menyerah, terbunuh, atau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, keluarkan semua yang kalian punya dan bertandinglah dengan sportif. Kalian mengerti?" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Baiklah, pertarungan dimulai"

Chapter 3

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hancurkan pecundang lemah itu Suigetsu"

"Ya, Hancurkan dia Suigetsu-san"

"Aku akan menghancurkan mu dalam 5 menit"

Naruto menatap datar Suigetsu yang berada di depannya, dia sedang berpikir apakah dia harus menunjukan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, sedangkan dia masih ingin menyembunyikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

'Haahh, lebih baik aku menggunakan kemampuan berpedang milikku' batin Naruto.

 **[Water Bullet]**

Tanpa ada peringatan Suigetsu langsung menembak kan peluru air ke arah naruto yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari olehnya.

 **[Water Shark]**

Suigetsu kembali menyerang Naruto dari belakang menggunakan sihir air miliknya yang membentuk sebuah hiu air.

Naruto dengan cepat memunculkan sebuah sihir penyimpanan disamping tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, setelah mencabut katana miliknya Naruto langsung menebas hiu air tersebut menjadi dua bagian tanpa melihat dari mana datangnya sihir tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada di arena terkejut ketika Naruto membelah hiu air tersebut tanpa melihat kebelakang. Suigetsu mengeram marah karena sihir miliknya dapat dihancurkan begitu saja dengan mudah.

Setelah menghancurkan hiu air milik suigetsu, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Suigetsu dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki. Setelah sampai di depan Suigetsu, Naruto langsung menebaskan katana miliknya ke arah Suigetsu, dengan sigap Suigetsu dapat menghindari tebasan yang mengarah kepada dirinya.

"Kau ingin bermain pedang? Baiklah, akan kulayani permainan pedangmu" ucap Suigetsu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar dari lingkaran sihir penyimpanan miliknya.

"Mari kita lihat lebih hebat mana pedang milikmu atau pedang milikku ini"

 **Set! Trink!**

Kedua pedang tersebut saling berbenturan hingga menciptakan percikan api.

'Pedang macam apa itu, aku belum pernah melihat pedang yang memiliki bilah bergerigi seperti itu' batin Suigetsu yang merasa heran ketika melihat pedang yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

"Heh, kau kira kau dapat menang dengan pedang aneh seperti itu?" ucap Suigetsu yang mencoba memancing emosi Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu yang terdengar meremehkan seperti itu membuat Naruto menyeringai, dan ketika Suigetsu melihat seringai yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh.

"Oh, ini belum seberapa Suigetsu-san, karena pertandingan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai" ucap Naruto yang masih menunjukan seringaiannya.

 **Sring! Wush! Brak!**

Suigetsu terkejut saat dirinya terpental kebelakang karena terdorong oleh api yang muncul dari katana yang dipegang oleh Naruto ketika dirinya menggesekkan bilah katana miliknya.

Bukan hanya Suigetsu, tetapi mereka semua yang melihat pertandingan tersebut terkejut karena Naruto mampu mengeluarkan api lewat pedang yang digunakannya. Mereka dapat melihat bilah katana yang dipegang oleh Naruto terbakar.

"Ada apa Suigetsu-san? Bukankah kau berkata akan menyelesaikan pertandingan ini dalalm waktu 5 menit?" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau pecundang!"

 **[Water Bullet]**

Suigetsu kembali menembakan peluru air kearah Naruto.

 **Sret! Trank! Trank! Sret! Wush!**

Setelah menembakan peluru air, Suigetsu langsung berlari menuju arah Naruto dan menebaskan pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya yang dapat ditahan oleh Naruto. Suigetsu beruntung karena dia langsung menghindari tebasan Naruto yang kembali mengeluarkan api.

'Sebaiknya aku akhiri saja pertandingan ini, lagipula pertandingan ini hanya membuang-buang waktu ku yang berharga' batin Naruto.

"Besiaplah Suigetsu-san, akan ku tunjukan kemampuan dari sihir yang kau rendahkan"

"Coba saja jika kau mampu, pecundang"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Suigetsu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan bersiap menebas tubuh Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Dengan mudah Naruto dapat menghindari tebasan Suigetsu dengan melompat kebelakang.

 **[ Dimension of Darkness]**

Setelah mengucapkan nama sihirnya, Naruto menciptakan dimensi yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Semua orang yang berada di arena tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan, begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang mengalami hal serupa.

"Selamat datang di salah satu dimensi milikku" ucap Naruto yang menggema diseluruh arena membuat Suigetsu menjadi waspada karena dia tidak dapat melihat posisi Naruto.

 **Slash! Jrassssh! Arrrghh!**

 **Set!**

 **Jrassssh! Arrrghh!**

'Sialan, kalau begini terus aku akan kalah' batin Suigetsu.

Suigetsu yang merasa terpojok mencoba memfokuskan dirinya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto di dalam kegelapan, meskipun hal itu sia-sia.

Insting bertarung miliknya mendeteksi bahaya yang berasal dari depan, dengan segera Suigetsu memposisikan pedang miliknya kedepan untuk menangkis serangan yang datang.

 **Trank!**

"Heh, kenapa Suigetsu-san? Kau sudah merasa lelah?"

"Sialan! Kau itu hanya seorang pengecut yang hanya berani bersembunyi dalam kegelapan"

"Hm? Aku hanya menunjukan kemampuan sihir yang kau rendahkan"

 **Jrassssh! Arrrghh!**

"Bagaimana rasanya Suigetsu-san? Inilah kemampuan dari sihir yang kau rendahkan, bahkan magic element mu tidak akan berguna bila kau tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku"

 **Jrassssh! Arrrghh!**

Terdengar suara tebasan pedang yang terus menggema disusul oleh teriakan seseorang yang ikut menggema dalam kegelapan tersebut yang membuat para penonton kebingungan karena tidak bisa melihat ke arena.

"Hn, akan aku akhiri pertandingan ini Suigetsu-san, bersiaplah"

 **[Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu : Ryu Tsui Sen]**

 **Set!**

 **Jrassssh! Arrrrrgghh! Brugh!**

Terdengar teriakan memilukan yang menggema dalam kegelapan, mereka hanya mendengar sebuah teknik yang diucapkan oleh seseorang disusul oleh suara teriakan. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di arena karena mereka sama sekali tidak bisa meilhat apapun yang telah terjadi.

Tidak lama setelah teriakan tersebut, kegelapan yang menyelimuti arena perlahan-lahan menghilang, setelah kegelapan yang menyelimuti arena menghilang sepenuhnya mereka semua terkejut karena melihat Suigetsu tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, orang yang mereka kira akan menang dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang pengguna dimension maker terlebih lagi kondisi tubuh Suigetsu yang penuh dengan luka dan juga tangan kanan yang telah terputus.

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Naruto"

 **Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

"Woaaaaahhh"

"Hebat!"

"Heh, dia hanya beruntung"

Setelah Jiraiya mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan, beberapa orang berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan kepada Naruto yang hanya menatap kearah Kushina yang tengah Tersenyum kepadanya.

'Yah, meskipun sedikit merepotkan karena aku harus menunjukan sedikit kemampuan milik ku, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu berani untuk macam-macam'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Yosh ini dia Chapter 3, maaf kan author karna baru bisa update dan maaf klo wordnya dikit karena author lagi ga dpt ide. Ini pengalaman pertama author buat adegan Fight mudah-mudahan tdk mengecewakan.

Jangan lupa buat review setelah membaca karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk kami para author.

See You in Next Chap..

Namikazelucifer007 Out..


End file.
